fnaf_sister_locationfandomcom-20200223-history
Funtime Auditorium
:Were you looking for Parts/Service, Circus Gallery or Ballora Gallery from the Five Nights at Freddy's: Sister Location? Funtime Auditorium is a room in Circus Baby's Entertainment and Rental in Five Nights at Freddy's: Sister Location. It is located from at the right. The room contains the animatronic Funtime Foxy. In Night 3, the player must pass through Funtime Auditorium to reach the Parts/Service Room. If the player walks in the wrong direction, they will subsequently encounter Funtime Foxy in a jumpscare, followed by the Game Over screen. Also in Night 3, it is explained by HandUnit that the room must be kept dark as to not disturb Funtime Foxy. As such, the player is equipped with a Flash Beacon (and is not permitted to use the flashlight), which merely flashes the light for a split second and draws Funtime Foxy near, but will, in addition, allow the player to find their bearings and become accustomed to their surroundings. The Flash Beacon is activated by the spacebar. Once coming back from the Parts/Service, even when using the flash beacon correctly, Funtime Foxy will jumpscare the player starting Night 4. Appearance Funtime Auditorium is a completely dark room, kept dark as to not activate Funtime Foxy on night shifts. Most of the room's appearance is unknown, but it is shown to have a checkered floor, 3 doors leading to their respective rooms, and pipes all around the Parts and Service door. There is also a stage with a mirror behind it, and many small lights going along the stage. Trivia *Very rarely, the player may see Yenndo in place of Funtime Foxy when activating the light beacon. Yenndo will not jumpscare the player, instead Funtime Foxy will. *On Night 5, viewing in the Primary Control Module will show the silhouette of a technician hung. The other technician appears in the Ballora Gallery's stage. Interestingly, HandUnit says that nothing is wrong. **It's unknown reason why the 2 technicians were hung. *** Although it is possible that the reason is because the animatronics/Ennard killed them so that HandUnit would detect the dead bodies, as such they would be able to leave their stages undetected. *** But if this were true, then it does not explain why HandUnit detects Funtime Foxy on stage on Nights 2 and 3, when they are clearly not. *** It is possible that HandUnit thought that the technician was Funtime Foxy, but that STILL wouldnt explain about Nights 2 and 3. *On Night 3, Funtime Foxy is missing and isn't showing in Funtime Auditorium when the light is turned on, unlike Ballora. * Strangely, Funtime Auditorium is not the primary location of Funtime Freddy. * The Funtime Auditorium has other 2 doors leading to 2 rooms, the Scooping Room and Private Room. Sounds Audio Dialogue Gallery Funtime Foxy in the Dark.png|Funtime Foxy in the dark. IMG_0087.gif|Funtime Foxy twitching close in the dark. IMG_0088.gif|Funtime Foxy twitching center of the room in the dark. IMG_0089.gif|Funtime Foxy twitching far away in the dark. 194.png|The player getting closer to the Parts and Service room. Entrance.png|The Entrance of Funtime Auditorium and side of the Primary Control Module. Yenndo in the Funtime Auditorium.jpeg|The Yenndo's Easter Egg from Funtime Auditorium. Funtime Auditorium Travel.gif|The floor of Funtime Auditorium, reminiscent of the Pizzeria Floors. Ennard.jpg|Ennard's 1st teaser brightened revealing the outside of the Primary Control Module from Funtime Auditorium. Funbot3.png|Yenndo in the dark 1. Funbot2.png|Yenndo in the dark 2. Funbot1.png|Yenndo in the dark 3. Flash Beacon.png|The Flash Beacon Icon for the Flash beacon that's used in Funtime Auditorium. FuntimeAud.png|Funtime Auditorium's text from the breaker room panel. Map.png|Funtime Auditorium as seen on the Breaker Room map. UndergroundMap.png|Funtime Auditorium as seen on the map of CBEAR. 4g7n0c28jk12 kindlephoto-159352919.jpg|The secret map brightened showing 2 secret rooms connected to Funtime Auditorium, the Scooping Room and the Private Room. Map of Afton Robotics Incorporated.jpg|Funtime Auditorium as seen on the The map of CBEAR found in the source code of Ennard's 1st teaser. Category:Locations